Better Than Chocolate
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: House pulls out all the stops on Cameron's birthday to make her day special.  Dedicated to my dear friend hughville on her birthday.


"You gonna eat that all by yourself, or do I get a bite, too?"

"It's my birthday, House, I'm allowed to have as much cake as I want," Cameron said as she helped herself to a second serving of decadently rich dark chocolate cake.

House sat at the dining room table and removed his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He wanted this night to be perfect for Cameron, so he had stuffed himself into a tuxedo and taken her to a performance of the Princeton Symphony Orchestra. It was a win-win situation: she got her night out on the town to show him off in public, and he got to enjoy a truly stellar musical performance while ogling Cameron in an evening gown.

As he watched her dig into her cake, he thought back to when he arrived at her apartment earlier that evening. He was adjusting his tie when she opened the door, and then suddenly he couldn't breathe. Cameron stood before him, radiant in a floor-length, curve-hugging white gown with spaghetti straps and accents of black lace that caressed her breasts and hips. Her wavy hair draped down her back in loose curls and she wore just a hint of makeup. The combined effect was one of both fresh-faced glowing beauty, and sultry sinfulness that demanded indulgence. House exhaled sharply and blinked a few times.

"Wow…"

Cameron smiled and a slight blush crept across her face. Shaking his head to regain cognitive ability, House stepped across the threshold and drew her into his arms.

"Happy birthday, Cameron," he whispered as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," she said with a grin as she took in the sight of him in a dashing tux with a charcoal gray button-up vest. Running her hands up his chest, she said, "You don't look so bad yourself. In fact, I'd say you clean up pretty good."

"Just for you. You know, as gorgeous as you are already, I think you're missing something."

"What's that?" Cameron wondered if she had forgotten something blatantly obvious, like cutting the tag off the dress.

"You need a little something right here…" House said as he held her left wrist in his hand, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gleaming white gold bracelet. Cameron's eyes grew wide as he fastened it around her wrist, and she held her hand up to inspect the gift.

"It's beautiful! And it goes perfectly with my dress. Did you pick this out yourself?"

"I might have had a teensy tiny little bit of help from Wilson. But I definitely chose the store."

Cameron laughed and stood on tiptoes to kiss him, then mumbled "thank you" against his lips.

"Come on," House said, reluctant to pull away from her kiss. "We need to get going if we want to find a decent parking spot."

House shook his head and brought his mind back to the present moment. Cameron was refilling their champagne flutes. He took a sip of the bubbly and watched her as she picked up her dessert plate again. Their eyes met just as she was about to bring a forkful of cake to her mouth. When she realized he was watching her, she put the fork back down on the plate, and her lips curved in a wicked grin.

_Uh-oh_, thought House. I _know that look. I'm in trouble now…_

Cameron scooped up a dollop of icing with her index finger and brought it to her lips. She never broke eye contact with House as she wrapped her lips around the tip of her finger and gently sucked the chocolate off before finally licking her lips to taste any remaining sweetness there.

An involuntary groan escaped House's lips and before he knew he was even standing up, he had crossed the room and was taking the plate away from her and discarding it on the counter as he kissed her hungrily, tasting the chocolate on her tongue. She immediately responded, her fingers wrapping around his neck and threading through the short hairs at the base of his scalp.

They had been playing nice all evening, keeping their behavior at a rating of PG-13 while out in public, and they couldn't stand the pressure any longer. Cameron clawed at the buttons on House's vest and shirt and threw the offending garments onto the dining room table. House struggled to locate the zipper on her dress, and her nails raking down his chest weren't helping him concentrate.

"Dammit, how does this thing work?"

Cameron giggled and turned around so he could see what he was doing, and soon she was stepping out of the dress as it pooled at her feet. House was rendered breathless yet again as she turned to face him, wearing nothing but a lacy black garter belt and black thigh-high stockings.

"Fuck, Cameron," he growled as he pulled her body close and ground his pelvis against hers. He palmed her breasts as his thumbs brushed across her hardened nipples. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?"

She moaned as he kissed her neck and guided her towards the living room. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed the plate of cake and brought it with him, hiding it behind her back. When the backs of her knees bumped against the couch, House spun them around and fell onto the cushions, pulling her on top of him as he set the plate down on the end table. Cameron straddled his lap and rotated her hips in a seductive dance as her fingers worked at the zipper of his pants. She slipped her fingers inside and stroked his cock, drawing a growl of pleasure from House.

"You have far too many clothes on," she purred into his ear. He lifted his hips and she yanked at his pants, desperate to get them off of him.

With his pants and boxers tossed over the back of the couch, House gripped Cameron's hips firmly, toying with the black lace of her garter belt, and guided her onto his cock in one swift movement. He always loved seeing her facial expressions in those first few seconds after he entered her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as she concentrated on the sensations until she was accustomed to the fullness. When she was ready to move, her eyes fluttered open and she bit her bottom lip with a sexy little grin that always made him moan.

Cameron rode him hard and fast, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on with his cock buried deep inside her and her breasts bouncing right in front of his face. House blindly reached over to the end table and felt for the plate. When he made contact with it, he scooped up some icing and spread it across Cameron's breasts, drawing a gasp of surprise and pleasure from her. The dark chocolate created a striking contrast against her porcelain skin, and he couldn't resist the urge to taste the bittersweet confection. He wrapped his lips around one nipple and then the other, savoring the sweetness as he teased her with his teeth and tongue, trying to find that perfect amount of pressure that would make her cry out.

"I always knew you were sweet," House mumbled as he released her nipple from his mouth with a loud sucking sound. "But now you're just being an overachiever." Cameron giggled and then squeezed his upper arms as she picked up the pace of her movements.

House's right hand slid down her stomach and between their bodies, and he dipped into her wet folds with his thumb. She gasped when he found her clit, and he held his hand in place to let her rub herself against him. She was building up a sweet tension that would soon take him over the edge with her.

"House, I'm so close," she moaned, her lips on his neck and her fingers in his hair.

"I know, baby, I can feel it. God, you're so tight." He groaned as he felt the first flutterings of her climax.

"I want you to come inside me," she looked at him with pleading eyes. "_Please_."

"You first, babe…" he said breathlessly. "Don't worry, I'm right there with you."

House began circling her clit with his thumb while she still rubbed against his hand. There was something incredibly erotic about her so blatantly pursuing her own ecstasy. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and she held his hand in place exactly where she wanted it, and then she tilted her head back and cried out his name as she pulsed around him. He dug his fingers into her hips as he thrust into her again before reaching his own intense release.

Cameron collapsed against his chest and placed small kisses on his shoulder. She thought back to her last birthday, how she had spent it alone in her apartment, watching Lifetime and eating chocolate ice cream right out of the carton, wondering when her life had turned into a sappy cliché. But this year, the man she loved had made her feel like the only woman in the world to him. The image of House standing tall and proud with her on his arm as they entered the concert hall was forever printed in her memory, and she couldn't think of anyone else she could possibly want to spend her birthday with.

"Why so serious?" House asked as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down her back.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Cameron sat up and, cradling his face in her hands, kissed him slowly and deeply. When she pulled back, his clear blue eyes searched her questioningly.

"Nothing, just… You're so much better than chocolate."

House smiled and drew her to him again, tasting the lingering hints of chocolate cake in her kiss.


End file.
